warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Caleb Harlan
Piss maintenance. I approve. --Solbur 03:29, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. How'd the mocks go? //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::They're still going, and I'm doing alright for the most part. I'm getting the results I expected if nothing else (As in English, Media Studies, humanities and the sciences, and dodgy Cs and Ds in everything else), which also happened to be the results my teachers expected, so I'm not likely to be going down sets, at least. Which is good, seeing as despite your advice for me to study, I'm just winging it at the moment. Thanks for asking. --Solbur 17:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Nice Watchmen quote, Run4. KuHB1aM 21:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Modified actually, I'm pushing him towards a Nietzschean mindset. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Whores and politicians don't get talked about much in W40k, do they? KuHB1aM 21:33, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :They do, but Caleb's vision expands a little further than Rorschach's. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol you have a point. Plus the fact that the majority of people in the W40k universe are weak and corrupt... KuHB1aM 21:40, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Isstvanian Horusian Inquisitor. You can't get more ruthless without selling your soul to Chaos or the C'tan. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:45, December 17, 2009 (UTC) You could be Khorne. KuHB1aM 21:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :That's a bit drastic . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) a bit??? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 21:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Caleb believes that the only right the rich and powerful have is the right to fear the weak and hungry. It's not too big a step, seeing as how Khorne is actually a manifestation of human emotions. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 21:55, December 17, 2009 (UTC) True, but when it's one general aspect not being balanced out it's more than a bit drastic [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 21:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey Run4 can the Luna Dragons be on Caleb's enemy list? KuHB1aM 01:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :What has he done to them? He maintains deniability, so he can pretty much shut down any accusations of Heresy. Or would that be why they don't like him? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Probably. There's a million other BS answers, but I'll just say that. I just think it'd just be kinda cool. KuHB1aM 01:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :A feud between one of my characters and one of your organisations? Where have I heard that before . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It sounds so familiar... lol... KuHB1aM 01:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Added. Prepare your mean stare. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You are soooo gonna be executed one of these days. Mark my words. KuHB1aM 01:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Remember what happened last time your groups rocked up with my characters? ::"Oy, Grey Knights! These guys, them, yeah, blokes in grey, they're trying to reach absolute perfection. Sounds like Slaanesh Worship, no? Purging time? Cool. 2:30pm Terran Time on Tuesday sound good?" ://--''Run4My Talk'' 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Once Tycho finds out about this Horusian crap, no more support for you. What? Daemonic psychic power? Grey Knights, Grey Knights, over here, heresy, heresy! :P KuHB1aM 01:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Proof? Master of deniability right here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Meh, I'll figure something out. KuHB1aM 01:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) If this fella knows the Biel-tan Autarchs i should prob add somethin bout him to Sarandeer's page --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Probably. I'll see how it goes when I deal with his time among the Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:59, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yeah when you throw that part down ill check it out and if it fits ill throw him into Sarandeer --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Who knows, Sarandeer might even be the one the Harlequins bring Caleb to after taking him captive in the Webway. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey thats an idea, he does have a healthy relationship with the Harlequins, Harlan might even be lucky enough to check out the Black Library --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe. Although I'm not sure the Eldar would let another human in after Czevak. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) could always have been there before Czevark.... this gives me an idea for an Illuminati character... hmmm --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) isn't Jupiter the planet that produces ships in 40k? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Mars is the heart of an Empire that grew before the Crusade. If it doesn't have shipyards, that's news to me. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 17:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, masters of tech, but jupiter is masters of fleets. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 18:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Mars is surrounded by Orbital Factories, but for the sake of not making assumptions, I'll switch that out for Jupiter. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 18:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) If this guy even has tried once to dabble in Chaotic powers, Junius would be after him, complete deniability or not. Any rivalries would have to wait until I create that article, though. --Lither 07:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :The deniability is the point of it. People don't know. Although if Junius has suspicions, he's welcome to join the (amazingly long) line of people trying to shoot Caleb down. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :What would be even more infuriating for Junius is that he can't prove anything. He is a Puritan Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Lord (his title is a bit long). If he suspects someone, he will do everything to prove their guilt. If he can't, but he has "that feeling" that someone is towards Chaos, it will be seen by him as incredibly infuriating. --Lither 11:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That kind of Puritan . . . right, another character to take off Caleb's Christmas Card list . . . at this rate, he'll be able to deliver them all by hand. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I hope Avahein is still on the christmas card list, despite being entirely opposite (amalathian faction) hes got nothing against Harlan lol --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. He's getting the card with the Icharian Penguins playing hockey on it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Run4. That kind of Puritan. Somehow, he manages to not be a total turd. Total. --Lither 11:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) haha cant wait, only 9months to go :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:49, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Another practically-minded Inquisitor. It seems Caleb has found his opposite number among those goody-two-shoes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : And an immature one. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 01:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, if Arty has been doing anything illegitimate, Caleb might put a bit of a lean on him. Cal could pop up in the Rogue Trader series to stymie a plan or two, or to nab a perp or two during a deal. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) run4, Is it all right if I use your Idea for the ordeal of the blade on Lucifer? For russ! For the Wolftime! 22:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Go for it dude, I got the Ordeal itself from the Inquisitor Rulebook. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:48, November 20, 2010 (UTC) The Eldar I'm sorry, but I have to call on this: you write that he has 'a respectful, if not particularly warm relationship with the Eldar, and the Craftworlds Biel Tan. . .' And later: '. . .the Eldar took great interest in Harlan, seeing him as a possible step forward in human evolution and gave them hope that humanity might be able to take the Eldar's place when the Eldar finally pass into extinction.' This seems an unlikely position for them to take, given that Beil-tan is the most militant of Craftworlds, single-mindedly intent on rebuilding the lost glory of the ancient Eldar empire.--Jochannon 20:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've been meaning to work on explaining/modifying that, but college is really putting the brakes on things. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about adding my new Daemon Prince, Dreiloth to your list of Caleb's enemies. He the kind of guy who causes mayham and pain for fun and he loves messing with inquisitors. Particularly if they're good at what they do. Supahbadmarine 22:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Some of the greatest and funniest quotes I've ever read. Shadow1323 (talk) 05:29, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Shadow1323